1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure for connecting a ground on a substrate to a compensating member for compensating for an area of the ground, and relates also to a member and a method for connecting the ground to the compensating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for restraining the EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference of electronic units, a method for increasing the area of the ground (the earth) is well known.
In a technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-204162, an enlargement ground member for compensating for the area of the ground is fixed into the casing, and a substrate of a circuit and the enlargement ground member are fixed by metal screws, etc. The metal screws are in contact with the ground of the substrate, so as to electrically connect the ground and the enlargement ground member.
To lower the impedance between the ground and the enlargement ground member, it is necessary to connect the ground and the enlargement ground member at a plurality of points.
In the case where the metal screws are employed in the above structure, the ground should be connected with the enlargement ground member using the plurality of metal screws. According to the technique disclosed in the above publication, other than those screws necessary for fixing the substrate to the enlargement ground member, a large number of metal screws are necessary for lowering the impedance between the ground the enlargement ground member.
To maintain the electric connection between the ground and the enlargement ground member, bosses which catch the metal screws need to be prepared on the enlargement ground member. That is, in the case where the plurality of metal screws are employed, a plurality of bosses need to be prepared on the enlargement ground member.
As described above, according to the technique of the above publication, a large number of component parts for connecting the ground of the substrate with the enlargement ground member are required. Hence, the structure for connecting the component parts will inevitably be complicated, and a large number of connection processes are required.
The entire contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-204162 are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.